


1-800 Takuya

by imaloser74, Pipsquek13



Series: Cross Gene Texting Fics [1]
Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, casper wants to protect sangmin, mainly for seyoung, mild sexual education, takuya is a meme, texting fic, yongseok is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipsquek13/pseuds/Pipsquek13
Summary: In which Takuya swears he's allergic to semen





	1-800 Takuya

_ 11:04 pm _

 

Seyoung: Come over I have pocky. 

 

Takuya: I can’t I’m allergic to semen.

 

Sangmin: Whaat..?

 

Casper: He actually just said that right? My korean isn’t just rly bad? 

 

Yongseok: ...No he actually said that 

 

Casper: Wow 

 

Shin: Takuya plz explain

 

Seyoung: Ya I just wanted to make out u shithead

 

Yongseok: I think it’s his way of saying no homo

 

Yongseok: ….does the offer still stand tho

 

Seyoung: yes

 

Yongseok: I’ll be there in 5

 

Casper: what did I just witness 

 

Takuya: gay

 

Casper: thank u for ur input 

 

Sangmin: Is that even possible??

 

Shin: is what possible 

 

Sangmin: To be allergic to semen.

 

Takuya: yes, and I have it 

 

Shin: That is a lie

 

Sangmin: That it’s actually possible or that he’s allergic to it?

 

Shin: That he has it.

 

Seyoung:  [ http://www.issm.info/sexual-health-qa/what-is-a-sperm-allergy/ ](http://www.issm.info/sexual-health-qa/what-is-a-sperm-allergy/)

 

Seyoung:  _ [image attached] _

 

Casper: SANGMIN DON’T OPEN THAT LINK

 

Sangmin: my eyes burn

 

Yongseok: Ew Takuya I rly hope u don’t have that

 

Casper: Damnit Seyoung just go make out with Yongseok and leave the child alone

 

Yongseok: don’t worry that’s happening 

 

Casper: don’t let it escalate. Walls are thin here. The child must stay pure. 

 

Sangmin: what child

 

Shin: You child

 

Sangmin: oh.. Y

 

Casper: just cause 

 

Takuya: U pure

 

Sangmin: Thanks :)

 

Sangmin: U know who’s not?

 

Shin: …..who?

 

Sangmin: Seyoung and Yongseok 

 

Sangmin: The walls rly are thin

 

Casper: I’m gonna kill them 

 

Yongseok: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

Seyoung: (￣▽￣;)

 

Casper: ಠ_ಠ

**Author's Note:**

> If you finished this mess thank you <3  
> We love Cross Gene so much ?? Like we just had to contribute.


End file.
